


Curious Lessons

by n0tab00



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tab00/pseuds/n0tab00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun wanted to try more adventurous bed activities, so he asked Sho to be his mentor.<br/>Chapter 1: Prologue<br/>Chapter 2: First Taste<br/>Chapter 3: Second Treat<br/>Chapter 4: Pudding<br/>Chapter 5: Notes<br/>Chapter 6: Saturday<br/>Chapter 7: Test<br/>Chapter 8: Demo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Some read, some play games, some golf, some fish," Sho said as he handed Jun a glass of whiskey. "I fuck." He grinned when Jun's eyebrows went up. "It's not exactly a hobby I could say out loud on tv. Have a drink, Jun."  
  
Jun took Sho's invitation and downed a couple of gulps of the smoky dark amber liquid before sputtering and coughing. His eyes watered as his throat burned from the alcohol. He heard Sho chuckling in front of him.  
  
"Maybe I should get you some champagne or something instead." Sho took Jun's glass away and pulled a stemmed glass from the hanging rack under his bar cabinet.  
  
Jun shook his head. "No, water. Just water." He decided he needed to stay sober if he were to get some answers from Sho.  
  
Sho poured some cold water and handed it to Jun. "Are you sure you want to discuss it with me?" He walked over to sit on the bar stool next to Jun. "Surely you talk about these things with your other actor friends."  
  
"No, not really." Jun carefully sipped his water. "At least not what I'm curious about."  
  
"Curious, eh." Sho drank his whiskey and waited for Jun to continue. He almost laughed looking at Jun sitting with his back straight and refusing to face him. His fingers fidgeting around the glass stem. Sho recalled Jun asking him to spare some time after they finished taping their show to ask him a personal matter. A sexual matter as it turned out. Several long seconds passed before Sho decided to take pity on Jun and broke the silence. "You want to know about anal sex?"  
  
Jun's face and ears grew hot with embarrassment. _Damn his curiousity!_ He had been expanding his reading list in the past months which include various genres of erotica which he normally wouldn't even touch. Having read the newspapers Sho always have lying around in their dressing rooms and listened to Sho telling everything he found interesting to whoever happened to be in the rooms, Jun felt that he should keep up to speed as well.  
  
He wanted to be able to debate with Sho one day without feeling like an ignorant fool. The colourful, but sometimes ridiculous American presidential campaign caught his attention. Gay marriage seemed to be one of the prominent issues for the candidates this time around. He thought it'd be easier for him to understand the whole gay issue by reading some related fiction. He searched for a recommended reading list, not knowing his curiousity would lead him to this day.  
  
"Relax, Jun." Sho patted Jun's back. "I won't say a word about this to the other members." He gave an encouraging smile when Jun turned to look at him.   
  
Jun took another sip of water before saying, "I'm not asking because I'm gay or bisexual, you know." More words rushed out when he saw Sho raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm not saying you're gay or bi. You're not, of course. Not gay and bi, I mean." Sho threw his head back and roared with laughter. Jun wished he had an invisible cloak and disappeared. It felt like ages before Sho stopped laughing and breathed normally again.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, Jun." Sho poured more whiskey into his glass. "Like I said, my hobby is fucking. I like sex. That's not a secret. Isn't that why you came to me?" Jun nodded and Sho continued. "I am Sho Sakurai. That's the only label I accept. Just like you are Jun Matsumoto. The rest is insignificant."  
  
"But don't you worry about what other people say? Your family, News Zero, the agency, the fans...?"  
  
"My bedroom activities are none of their business." Sho drank his whiskey. "Rumours will always be a part of our lives when we're in this line of business. Over the years, I've learned my lessons, widened my connections. If I don't want them to find out, they won't." Sho gave Jun an evil smirk. "The tabloids have their uses sometimes. Especially when you want to break certain relationships..."  
  
Jun's eyes widened in bewilderment. The idea that Sho had purposely engineered his own rumours and played the tabloids in his hands was hard to believe. "You're scary, Sho."  
  
Sho shrugged. "Well, if you feel that way, I think you might be better off asking your actor friends about your curiousity." He held up his right hand when Jun was about to speak. "You can do anal sex with women too, you know. You to the woman and the woman to you. Just ask your friends to recommend you some exclusive escort service or something. They have men too, if you want to experiment with them. In our industry, sex isn't that hard to find."  
  
"I know, I know." Jun ran his fingers though his hair, frustrated. "I just don't trust them." He met Sho's eyes. "I trust you and..."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"It's not just anal sex. I want to experience more adventurous sexual activities," Jun stuttered out his wish.   
  
"Kinky, you mean." Sho grinned. "There are discrete clubs and services used by many celebrities."  
  
"But you don't use them," Jun bit out. "Why?"  
  
Sho sighed. "Let's just say they're not up to my taste."  
  
"I want what you have," Jun said slowly. "I want to feel really safe. You seem to move in a different circle. A more secretive and elusive circle. While I have a lot of friends in the industry, I can't say I completely trust them not to one day betray me and ruin us - Arashi. You understand me, right?"  
  
Sho stared at Jun as he contemplated his request. He swirled his whiskey and listened for the clang of the ice rock with the glass. "Are you clean?"  
  
Sho's unexpected question startled Jun. "Yes, I guess. I can take a shower first if you want."  
  
"No, no," Sho said shaking his head. "I meant your health. Are you clean from any STDs?" When Jun looked at him blankly, Sho smiled patiently. "When was the last time you had your medical check up for STDs and HIV? A blood test and the rest of it."  
  
While they have their annual medical check up for work, they didn't specifically test for STDs. "I don't think I need one."  
  
"Jun, I'm not playing a boy's game." With whiskey in hand, Sho walked over to the window overlooking the city. He waited for Jun to stand by his side before continuing. "As far as I'm concerned, if you don't even think about safe sex, I don't think you're ready for me or my world."  
  
Jun clenched his hands in tight fists. "What other requirements are there for you to accept me?" He should just back away and forget everything, but he couldn't. Once he had made up his mind about it, he kept at it to the end.  
  
"Hold this first," Sho handed his whiskey to Jun and walked over to his coffee table. He picked a flat wide black object and brought it over to Jun. "Here. Take it." The whiskey and the black object changed hands.  
  
"What is it?" Jun said as he flipped the cover open. "An e-book reader?"  
  
Sho finished his whiskey before answering. "Yes, an e-book reader. It has some e-books for you to read. They're more discrete than the books you carried around in your bag."   
  
"You know what I've been reading?" Jun panicked, "Do they?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but I don't think the other members do." Sho went back to the bar. "I don't think anyone would've guessed the contents from the titles unless they're interested in the genres too. Besides, I made sure your books are hidden nicely when I can see them." He poured more water in Jun's glass. "So don't worry about it."  
  
Jun drank in a large gulp of water. "Thank you, Sho." He knew Sho was the right person to guide him in his sexual experiments.  
  
"The e-books in there are the kinds of things I do, did and open to doing." Sho explained. "Read them and if you have any qualms about them, I don't think you're ready. You can keep the e-book reader though. I've got a new one already."  
  
"Thank you. Anything else?" Jun asked confident that he wouldn't have a problem with the requirements so far.  
  
"Don't fall in love with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't fall in love with me." Sho repeated matter-of-factly. "If you do, we're over."  
  
"Hah?! Are you really that good?!" Jun was irritated with Sho's arrogance.  
  
Sho sighed. "It happened more than I'm pleased with. I like fucking. Sex, just sex. That's the final requirement. No emotional attachment." Suddenly Sho's eyes lit up catching Jun by surprise. "I almost forgot. There is another reason why I invited you to my house."  
  
"Err... What?"  
  
"You're the last member I'm going to tell. I've told the others individually last week. Since we're meeting up today, I thought I'd wait." There was excitement in Sho's voice.  
  
Jun looked apprehensive. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm dating a woman."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"We were introduced several months ago at an omiai. We only went out twice after the arranged meeting, but we kept in touch. Phone calls, video chats, instant messaging..." As Sho elaborated his announcement Jun recalled Sho being attached to his mobile more frequently lately. "I find her intriguing. Very intriguing. We're going on our third date next week when she returns from her business trip abroad."  
  
"Umm, Sho... Wouldn't it be a bad idea for me to be with you with stuff like..."  
  
Sho chuckled. "Don't worry about it. She'll be fine with it." His looked like a cat with cream. "We are still getting to know each other, but let's just say we have a similar hobby. She might even want to join in the fun herself."   
  
Jun had a hard time processing everything that happened tonight. Him asking Sho to teach him kinky sex and then Sho telling him he was dating someone, a woman who liked fucking as much as Sho did.  
  
 _Just what in the world am I getting myself into?_ , Jun thought.  _Am I really ready for this?_


	2. First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Taste: Jun gave some answers to Sho.

"Sho, are you asleep?" Jun stopped in his tracks when he noticed Sho's closed eyes and even breathing.  
  
Sho snapped his eyes open. "No, no, I was just resting my eyes for a moment." He gave an apologetic smile. "Your massage chair is amazing."   
  
"Sorry it took me awhile to clean up the dishes. Beer?" Jun felt slightly guilty for leaving his guest unattended.   
  
Sho took the offered can and extracted himself from the massage chair. "Cheers."   
  
"Cheers."  
  
A companionable silent stretched as the two men enjoyed the chilled liquid coursing down their throats. It had been a long day at their on-site location shoot. Almost two months had passed since Sho set out his requirements. Jun sent a text message a week prior inviting Sho to his apartment for a light meal after their shoot to discuss some ideas for the next Arashi tour.  
  
"The sukiyaki was delicious, Jun." Sho took a seat on Jun's dark brown contemporary L-shaped leather sofa. "It's been a while since I ate a warm home-cooked meal."  
  
"You seriously should learn how to cook," Jun admonished though he knew Sho wouldn't have the time for it.   
  
Sho shrugged ignoring the sound advice. "Anyway, what's your idea for our next tour? Don't tell me more flying around." He couldn't suppress his shudder at the horrible thought. He could not stand high places while Jun seemed to relish them immensely.  
  
Jun laughed. "That goes without saying." He sat on the other half of the L, their knees almost touching to form a right angle. "The air stunts always grab the headlines." Sho groaned. If he could veto the decision, he would.  
  
They continued the tour discussion while Jun was straining to find the right time to bring up the real reason for his invitation. After that night, Sho didn't show any change at all. He was carrying out as normal as if nothing peculiar happened between them. Jun on the other hand found it hard to stand close to Sho, meet his eyes for a long time and felt a bit awkward when they were left alone together. Even now Sho didn't give any indication of knowing his hidden agenda. He was just normal. Normal diligent, hard working, busy professional Sho. _How unfair_ , Jun thought bitterly.  
  
Jun's chance came with a lull in their discussion. "Sho, I've read some of them." A slight right tilt of Sho's head told him that he didn't get it. "The e-books you gave me last time."  
  
"I see." Understanding dawned on Sho. _So he's finally going to talk about it huh._ "And...?"  
  
"And I want to try them," Jun said straight to the point. "I've got tested and I'm certified clean." He went to an American private clinic Sho had recommended knowing it was hard to find local centres with up-to-date technology and open acceptance and understanding of sexual health in Japan.  
  
"I see. Do you have a paper copy of the result?" Sho asked. He remained poker face as Jun took a piece of paper from the bottom drawer in his coffee table and handed it to him. It was as Jun said, he was clean. "Did you sleep with anyone since then?"  
  
"No. Did you?" Jun replied testily as Sho returned the paper.  
  
"Not since my most recent test."  
  
"How recent?"  
  
"A couple of weeks ago," Sho said carefully. "I'm clean and never had any symptoms, but I try to get retested every six weeks or so. I have an active sex life, but I'm not an addict. I always wear condoms and am very selective with my bed partners." He noticed Jun looking uncomfortable. "You don't have to go through this with me, Jun. I can introduce you to someone who'll be..."  
  
"No. I want to do this with you. I trust no one else, but you, Sho," Jun said determinedly. "And I promise I will not fall in love with you."  
  
Sho stood up and rounded the sofa to look at the ebony bookcase behind it. "Jun, I hope you have thought this through."  
  
"I have." Jun came to Sho's left.   
  
Sho tapped his right fingers on some books even as he came face to face with Jun. "Then you can kiss me." He grinned when Jun looked taken aback. "May I kiss you too, Jun?"   
  
Jun froze. He didn't expect to start right away. Sho was still looking at him as if he was waiting for him to do something. He never kissed a man let alone be the first to initiate it. He almost balked when he saw that look. That expression on Sho's face when he was being kind, patient and understanding when people let him down.  
  
Sho turned his attention back to the books. "Let's just forget i..." His sentence left unfinished when Jun's hands grabbed hold of his shoulders. Sho left his arms where they were, the left hanging by his side, the right resting on the shelf. Then he waited.  
  
Jun stepped closer to Sho until they were a foot a part from each other. His grip biting into Sho's shoulders. Sho could feel Jun's grip trembling with nerves. Still he waited.  
  
Jun closed his eyes and took several deep breaths.  _This is no big deal, no big deal. It's just kissing. Just a kiss._  He opened his eyes and stared right into Sho's eyes and then down to his moist full waiting lips. Jun leaned down as if hypnotised. Their breaths mingled before their lips finally touched for the first time.  
  
Sho kept his eyes open as Jun closed his as the slightly taller man pecked on his lips. He opened his mouth wider to entice Jun to explore more. He could feel the tentative swipe of Jun's tongue in his mouth. He had yet to return the kiss, allowing Jun to set the pace.   
  
Jun's hands went up to caress Sho's neck and pull his head closer. He savoured the feel of Sho's plump lips with short kisses and reveled in his taste with bolder swipes of his tongue.  _Sho tastes so good_ , Jun thought as he moaned with pleasure. Then things changed.  
  
Without waiting a second longer, Sho forced his tongue into Jun's mouth and took control of their kiss. Jun gave as good as he got until Sho sucked on his tongue strongly. His cock jolted up and he tore himself away from Sho. He staggered a few steps back and tried to get his eyes to focus again. Slowly Sho's blurred image began to sharpen. His face grew redder when he realised that Sho's arms were still at their places and never touched him even once during the kiss. This never happened to him before. Never thought it could happen with a man. With Sho. "I... I..."  
  
Sho took several deep calming breaths. Maybe he shouldn't have unleashed his aggressive side so soon. He didn't move and didn't say a word as Jun looked confused. Sho wasn't ashamed of his arousal, but Jun was the opposite. "I think I should leave," Sho began as he picked up his bag on the sofa, "We'll talk about this next time, okay." Jun nodded, still overwhelmed by his unexpected response.   
  
Sho left Jun's apartment with some concern. He hoped Jun wouldn't freak out too much and become more awkward with him. Though he tried to talk Jun out of it, he hoped Jun would still go satisfying his curiousity with him. It would be a lie to say that he didn't have any personal motive when he agreed to guide Jun. Of course not. With Jun around, he could finally fuck during work hours. Once off-limits since he couldn't bring anyone to his work place. Sho grinned at the possibilities. Yet after what just happened, Jun worried him. He wondered,  _is this the end?_


	3. Second Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Treat: Sho sent Jun home after work.

Jun hated Sho's nonchalance. He knew he was being petty, but he couldn't help it. Kissing a man, Sho, was a big deal for him. It should also be something significant to Sho, Jun felt, but nothing. He didn't look at Jun different, didn't talk to him different, didn't treat him different. No reaction at all. How rude and irritating.

  
"What?" Sho lifted his head from the newspaper he was reading. "Do you have something to say, Jun?" He could feel Jun glaring opposite him. They were alone in their dressing room waiting for their turn to be filmed for their new music video a few days after they first kissed.

  
"Nothing." Jun cooly replied and Sho went back to reading his newspaper like he always did. His damn newspapers.

  
To be fair, Jun reasoned to himself, Sho wasn't new to kissing and fucking men. That was precisely why he came to Sho for private 'lessons'. It was an unspoken open secret within the Arashi members and their personal management that Sho played a wide field. The who and the specifics they didn't know, but as part of their PR risk assessment, Sho had declared as much. 

  
Now that he read Sho's e-book collection, he thought their PR team would have a massive heart attack or a hell lot of sleepless nights if they knew just how wide and dark Sho's field was.

  
Both of them nearly jumped when an assitant knocked on their door and informed them to come down for filming. Jun gave a silent gratitude. Now he could concentrate on something else other than the aloof Sho Sakurai.

 

_________

 

  
After filming had ended, Sho took his time changing his clothes and refreshing himself. It was nearly two in the morning. Jun was getting on his nerves. He could feel his evil eyes following him around the whole night. Even if the video had a sinister concept, Jun's intensity sometimes creeped him out. 

  
It must be the eyes and Jun's striking facial features, Sho chuckled to himself. The make up and their rather gothic-inspired costumes also lent to Jun's murderous vibes he was getting all day.

  
When he finished packing up his bag, he noticed that Jun was he only one left in their dressing room. "Where is everyone?"

  
"They already left. Packed schedules tomorrow too." Jun answered as he fussed with his hair. "I noticed your manager left too."

  
Sho nodded. "I know. His place is around here, so I told him to go first."

  
"How are you getting home? Taxi?"

  
"A private taxi. You?"

  
"Manager."

  
"Want to come with me instead?" Sho offered when he remembered something. "Your manager lives in the opposite direction, right?"

  
Jun thought it over. It would be better for him and his manager to get the extra sleep. "Sure, let me tell him." 

  
"The taxi is waiting for me at the C3 parking. I'll wait for you there." Sho made sure nothing was left behind as Jun went to find his manager.

  
When Jun went to the parking area later, Sho was standing next to a tinted black Lexus. The rear windows seemed to be completely opaque.

 

"Let me open the door for you, Master," Sho said, his eyes mocking.

  
Jun rolled his eyes as Sho channeled his butler drama character. "Whatever." 

Sho closed the door after Jun stepped in and went to the other side to enter. After settling down with his bag, Jun met the driver's gentle eyes. They exchanged greetings as Sho entered and closed the side door.

  
"Sir, where do you wish to go?" The dignified elder driver inquired Sho.

  
"We'll drop Jun at his house first, Tadao." Sho gave Jun's address to his driver. Tadao nodded and started driving.

  
Jun remained quiet in the unfamiliar situation. He sensed that this was not a normal private taxi. The wrr of a heavily tinted screen going up isolating them from the driver startled him. "Sho, what is this?" He asked in a low voice.

  
Sho leaned back, his shoulders sloping even more as he began to unwind. "You don't have to whisper. It's soundproof. No one can hear you when the screen is up."

  
"Oh..."

  
"And though we can see out, no one can see in."

  
"Is he yours?" Jun thought there was more to Sho's familiarity with the driver and the car.

  
"I have him for more than three years already. He served a member of a former British diplomatic family or something. When they returned to England, Tadao chose to remain to take care of his late mother. He was with the family long before they came to Japan. Trained in England. I offered to hire his services. This car came with him." Sho explained.

  
"How did you know his ex-employer?"

  
"We got to know each other at a club. When he asked if I was interested in hiring Tadao, I jumped at the chance."

  
"Ahh..." Jun bet the club wasn't a normal one either. He noticed the car was modified for privacy and stealth. It was silent and didn't stand out at night. If Sho used this, even if the car was checked out, it would go back to Tadao and not him. Jun also bet that Tadao would keep mum as well. "Is this what you use when you play?"

  
"Yes," Sho turned to Jun and grinned mischievously, "Do you want to play now?" 

  
"No, wait," Jun sounded alarmed, "No."

  
"Okay, that's it, Jun." Sho huffed, annoyed. "What do you want from me? You've been acting weird today. Was it because of the kiss?" Jun stiffened. 

"Talk to me. Are you uncomfortable with kissing men? We can still play without kissing on the mouth." Sho turned serious. "Or have you changed your mind now?"

  
"No, I haven't." Jun started. "I just... I just..." He faltered. He didn't know how to say it. While he was quite skilled in bed with women, it didn't suit him well to find out that he was pretty much vanilla compared to Sho. Used to having the upper hand in sex, being thrown out of the loop by Sho was uncomfortable and embarrassing, and he would rather die than let Sho know about it. 

  
It had been a long day and Sho's tempers were fraying. This was why he almost always avoid first time man-on-man 'experimenters'. He liked to just get on with the fucking and didn't have much patience for coaxing and the rest of it. If it wasn't Jun, his long-time friend and band mate, he would've said no and kicked him to the curb. 

  
"Okay, fine. Fine." Sho calmed himself. For whatever reason which he didn't really give a damn about, Jun still wanted to explore. He could do this. He agreed to help Jun and he would. Plus he didn't want to lose his chance of fucking at work. His schedule was so packed lately that he didn't have the leisure to enjoy his hobby like he usually did. "Why don't we set a safe word. When you want to stop, just say the word and we'll stop."

"A safe word...?"

"Yes, any word which we can remember easily. You say the word and I'll immediately stop."

Jun thought for a moment. "How about... vanilla?"

"Vanilla?" Sho confirmed, eyes curious. "Vanilla it is then, but why, Jun?"

Jun should've known the news caster's inquisitive mind was always on alert. "Cause vanilla is boring."

"Well..." Sho smirked, "Vanilla is not boring with the right topping if I say so myself." He exchanged places with Jun's bag so that they were sitting side by side. "Let's try it, shall we. Remember just say 'vanilla' and I'll stop, okay, Jun."

Jun gave a small nod as Sho's lips touched his. A mere whisper at first as if testing his willingness, but more insistent when he didn't resist. Sho's right hand caressed Jun's nape as he deepened their kiss. He could feel a smile curving his lips when Jun moaned and opened his mouth wider. Jun's hands came up to cup Sho's head as their tongues dueled, teeth tugged and mouth meshed into each other.

Sho's hand left Jun's nape to press on Jun's bulging cock. Jun's head fell back from the shock and delicious pressure on his crotch breaking their kiss. "You should say the word now, Jun..." Sho said before sucking on Jun's right ear lobe while his hand continue to massage his friend's aching cock. "No?"

In reply, Jun pulled Sho back for a deep kiss. Maybe because it had been a while since he had slept with anyone or maybe because Sho's hand was already inside his trousers pumping his cock, he didn't care anymore. Everything felt so fucking good and he just wanted, "More... more..."

Sho chuckled, enjoying Jun's needy voice. "I want more too, Jun. Put your hand on my cock."

Jun's response was automatic. He molded his fingers around Sho's hard cock and moved them up and down his still trapped length. They continued kissing hungrily and Jun's hip began pumping his cock in Sho's hand in tandem. "Oh fuck..."

"Look behind you, Jun." Sho suddenly forced Jun to turn around. "The girls are watching." 

The car had stopped at a red light. Some drunk girls were tapping the rear window and trying to look inside. Jun panicked forgetting that they can't see anything and Sho took the opportunity to maneuver Jun's whole body to face the girls. Legs were wide open and erect cock exposed. "Sho, no..."

"You have to say the safe word, Jun." Sho 's hand returned to Jun's cock. Jun trembled as the friction was rougher. He looked down and saw that Sho had enclosed his fine wool handkerchief around his cock. "Don't close your eyes, Jun. Look at them watching you writhing and wanting to cum." Sho's deep voice egged him on. The car started to move again. "Cum now, Jun, now!"

With a loud satisfied moan Jun blew his load into the S.S.-monogrammed handkerchief. His body trembling with his release as Sho placed short kisses on his face and neck. Having used to hiding from unwanted prying eyes, being watched added a sharper thrill to his experience. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Sho's left shoulder. 

  
"That was good, wasn't it?" Sho let Jun's euphoria settle down. He wiped Jun's limp cock clean, put it back in his underwear and zipped back his trousers.

"Sho, did you...?" Jun sat up slowly.

"We've arrived at your place already, Jun." Sho handed his bag and the door opened.

"What?" Jun didn't even realise how long the time had passed and where they were. Tadao helped him out of the car.

"Sleep well, Jun. I'll see you tomorrow." Sho said his farewell and shut the door. Jun stood dumbfounded as Tadao re-entered the car. He remained rooted to his spot until he could not longer see Sho's car.

_What the hell just happened?_   



	4. Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pudding: Dessert came after dinner.

Sho did it on purpose.  
  
Jun tried his best to ignore the white handkerchief next to Sho's soba bowl, but the blood red S.S. monogram on one corner kept catching his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably on his cushion.  
  
"Jun, are you okay?" Aiba asked. "You're not eating much."  
  
"I'm fine."   
  
"You sure?" Nino chimed in. "You're fidgety. Stomachache?"  
  
"I'm fine." Jun forced himself to eat another piece of his fried chicken. Opposite him Sho tipped his bowl to his mouth, finishing off his soba.  
  
Sho placed the bowl down and wiped his lips with his handkerchief. "That was delicious." He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Jun only ate about half of his dinner. "You done? What about some desserts?"  
  
Jun nearly threw his chopsticks at Sho's amused face. At the start of dinner, he thought maybe it was just a coincidence, but now he was sure that the damn man wanted him to see the handkerchief. To remember where he last saw it. Wrapped around his cock soaked with his cum. His cock twitched at the memory.  _Fuck!_  
  
"No, you two can have the puddings." Nino was already dragging Ohno to his feet. "We have some magazine interviews to go to." As if to confirm that, their dressing room door opened after a knock to admit Ohno's manager.   
  
"Ohno, Nino and Aiba, are you guys ready? We have to get to the location by 9 p.m." The manager looked at his watch. "Matsumoto, your manager said you're leaving in half an hour. Sakurai, don't stumble your words during News Zero later."  
  
Sho laughed and saluted the manager. "I won't! Don't jinx me." He waved the four men out the door. "Lock it after you." Aiba clicked the lock down and shut the door. "Well, it's just us two now." He smiled innocently at Jun. "Desserts?"  
  
Jun did not trust that smile one bit. "What are you thinking, Sakurai?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"You know what."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Sho feigned innocence rankled Jun's patience. "Why don't you tell me, Jun."  
  
Jun snatched the offending handkerchief and threw it on Sho's chest. "You fucking knew what, Sakurai." He gritted his teeth and stood up. Dinner was hell as he did his best not to let their other band mates see his bulging crotch. Had they saw, he would not be able to live through their merciless teasing and questioning.  
  
"I can help you with that, you know." Sho looked pointedly at the tenting between Jun's thighs. He swept the empty dishes to his left before putting his right hand in his trousers' right pocket and extracting two square packages. "What will it be, Jun?" He placed the packages on the low table in front of him.  
  
Condoms. Vanilla and cherry-flavoured condoms.   
  
When Jun didn't react, Sho leaned back on the wall behind him and waited. He was't the one in a hurry. Nor was he the one in need of release.  
  
Jun eyed the condoms and Sho. Vanilla meant no, cherry meant yes. He didn't forget their safe word.   
  
"What will it be, Jun?" Sho taunted. "Or is this not in your chosen syllabus?" Years of being together taught him exactly how to rile Jun up.  
  
As Sho had expected, Jun snapped. He picked up the cherry condom, unzipped his trousers and took out his hard cock. Sho put the vanilla one back into his pocket and motioned for Jun to sit on the low table in front of him. When Jun showed signs of resisting, Sho knocked the table surface with two fingers. "Jun, put on the condom and sit here."  
  
The rough edge on Sho's voice had Jun's cock throbbing with need. "Fuck this." He muttered to himself and did as Sho asked.  
  
Sho put his hands together, Jun's legs spread before him, cock sheathed and pointing upwards. "Itadakimasu..."    
  
Jun watched intently as Sho's lips kissed the tip of his cock. His hands gripped the table's edge behind him. Sho's tongue began licking his cock from the base to the tip. Repeatedly. The man was taking his damn sweet time. Jun lifted his hip trying to push his cock into Sho's mouth.  
  
Sho chuckled and brought his hands to Jun's thighs, pushing him down. "It's not good to eat quickly."  
  
Jun groaned as Sho continued his slow torture. "But you always eat fast, Sho."  
  
"I know." Sho placed open mouthed kisses along Jun's throbbing length avoiding its head. "Doesn't mean it's a good thing to do."  
  
Jun bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning from the attention his cock was getting. "I want it bad, Sho." And still Sho kept to his own slow pace, but suddenly he pulled back. "Wha... Why?"  
  
"Your phone is ringing." Sho fished the mobile from Jun's right trouser pocket. "It's your manager."  
  
"Hello." Jun took the mobile from Sho. "What? I need to go in ten minutes?" His free hand went to Sho's shoulder when the man resumed licking his cock. "Okay... Yeah, I'm fine." His breath hitched when Sho increased the pressure of his tongue on a spot just under his cock head. "Yeah... Yeah... okay. I'll be done in a minute."  
  
Sho looked up and mouthed, "Challenge accepted."  
  
"Ah!" Jun's right foot kicked the wall when Sho sucked powerfully on his cock. "Ah... Yeah... I'm... fine." Jun struggled with the call. "Kick... Foot... Wall... Later!" He ended the call and dropped the mobile on the table. He grabbed Sho's thick hair and his body bowed towards him.  
  
Sho continued his assault on Jun's cock. Up and down, up and down. He had to put a stronghold on the desperate man's thighs to prevent him from driving his cock deeper into his mouth.  _10... 9... 8... 7... 6..._  
  
Jun's body trembled. Sho's mouth was so hot. He was close. Hard and harder. 

 _5... 4... 3... 2..._  

"Fuck!"  
  
Sho felt Jun's cock pulsing with his warm cum filling the condom. Sho slowed down and eased Jun off his body. "31 seconds."  
  
Jun barely heard anything over his loud heartbeat. "What...?"  
  
"Nothing." Sho raised up from his spot and went to his bag. Jun was still trying to catch his breath on the table. He grabbed a wet tissue packet and a paper bag. "Use this to clean yourself, Jun."  
  
Jun accepted the items and took off his condom, disposing it into the paper bag. Beside him, Sho was patting down his messed up hair in front of a small face mirror. "Sho, do..."  
  
"Don't leave any trace behind, Jun." Sho looked over after Jun had cleaned himself and put his cock back into his trousers. "Throw everything at home."    
  
Jun frowned. He wasn't stupid. "I know, Sho. Sheesh."   
  
"Your manager will be here soon." Sho stood up meeting Jun eye to eye. "You look fine. Do I look decent?"  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're a bit rude downstairs. Do you want me to..."  
  
"No." Sho slapped Jun's hand away before it could touch his erection. "Not now."  
  
Jun was pissed. "How come you won't..." Again his question was cut off. This time Sho locked him in a deep, but much too short kiss. The taste of cherry lingered on his lips.  
  
"Next time, Jun, next time." Sho patted Jun's shoulder before reaching out for his bag. "Here..." He handed Jun a polished dark wooden box with a number combination lock. It was slightly bigger than a shoe box. "Open it when you're alone."  
  
A knock on the door prevented Jun from saying anything. "I'm ready." He called out as he stuffed the box into his bag, thankful the box fit.  
  
"The number is the year of your high school graduation." Sho whispered. "And you better spray some cologne before you go."  
  
"Matsumoto, are you ready?" His manager knocked again.  
  
"Yes," Jun quickly sprayed some cologne on his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sho." He headed to the door.  
  
"Thanks for the meal~" Sho put his hands together again. "Better than pudding, Jun."  
  
In reply, Jun flipped his middle finger and left Sho laughing in the room.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
   
Back at his apartment, Jun sat watching News Zero came to a close on his flat screen tv. Sho looked really good and he didn't stumble with his words. He wondered if Ohno would be sending Sho a text message again.  
  
The newscasters bid good night and bowed. "Thank you for your hard work, Sho." Jun bowed in return as was his habit. Next to him sat the box gave him earlier. He had yet to open it.       
  
"High school graduation year," Jun muttered as he flicked through the number combination, "2002." There was a click and the box opened.  
  
A white envelope sat atop a deep red velvet fabric covering the contents inside. He picked it up and took out the note inside the envelope. "Hah?!"  
  
 _ **"Homework:  
Read.  
Clean.  
Try."**_  
  
The list also came with a recommended reading list consisting of website addresses and some e-book titles already in the e-reader Sho gave him.   
  
Jun removed the velvet. "The hell...?"  
  
Three butt plugs as part of an anal trainer kit, an assortment of lube and a variety of condoms in different sizes and forms. All brand new and in their original packaging. Jun took them out one by one, curious and fascinated by his findings. He was glad he did so because Sho had sneakily hid a note under all the goods. "Didn't think I can find it, huh, Sho." He mused as he opened the note. An incredulous laugh escaped him as he read Sho's bold script:  
  
 __ **"Hands on practical tutorial on Saturday. Your place.**  
Do your homework.  
  
  
  
Yes, you will be tested." 


	5. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Things Jun needed to remember.

Sho Sakurai was not the Teacher of the Year.  
  
Some wishes do come true they said. But be careful with what you wish for they said. Jun should have kept that advice in mind. He decided that he didn't really like it when Sho paid him special attention.  
  
It was Tuesday, the day after he received the box from Sho. Arashi and their concert production team were discussing about their concerts in between filming two episodes of one of their weekly variety shows. Jun was talking, confirming the air stunts they were going to do at their concert. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sho fiddling with his mobile which was not unusual. Being a newscaster meant he had to be up to date with the latest news.   
  
"So the line can stretch all the way across the International Stadium Yokohama? That is quite a distance. It'd be boring if we just float around and wave." Jun leaned back on his chair. "Maybe we can do a few dips and bounds, and maybe some spinning around and..." His suggestions were interrupted by the buzzing of his mobile on the table. A chat bubble popped up.  
  
 _Do not cum until I said so._  
  
Jun quickly switched off his mobile.  
  
"Problem, Jun?" Sho, the inconsiderate sender, asked.  
  
"No, no." Jun cleared his throat. Maybe he should not talk about the flying stunts anymore. "Let's talk about which song to do in the opening first."  
  
"Good idea." Sho agreed enthusiastically. "It could rain and we don't need to fly at all."    
  
Jun made a mental note to not mention anything Sho hated until Saturday.  
  
\---  
  
On Wednesday, Sho and Jun were filming Mannequin Five. Sho had failed magnificently. His strategy back fired on him, but he was in high spirits until the end of the shooting.  
  
"I thought it was a good idea." Sho whined when they entered their dressing room. "Some people do not have taste."  
  
Jun snorted from behind. "You mean YOU do not have taste." He almost bumped into Sho when he rounded back to face him.  
  
"But I did." Sho grabbed Jun's cock. "Tastes like cherry." He gave it a squeeze. "Unfortunately, thanks to your smart mouth, you're not going to taste anything anytime soon."  
  
Jun tensed when the door suddenly opened. His cock was freed as Sho greeted their managers. He had to untuck his shirt as naturally as he could hoping the extra length would cover his tenting crotch.   
  
 _Mental note number two, remember note number one and do not walk behind Sho._  
  
\---  
  
Arashi had an on-location shoot set on Thursday. Jun made sure he sat in front of Sho in the bus and didn't say anything to tick Sho off. The two hour bus ride to the location was uneventful. Except for the times when his mind replayed the studying he did for the past two nights. He squirmed on his seat as he remembered the feel of his finger and then the smallest butt plug slicked with lube he inserted in his ass.  
  
Or at least he tried to. He found that while the lube desensitised his ass slightly, he was not comfortable pushing his own finger past one knuckle into his ass let alone the butt plug. The more arouse you are, the easier it would be, he read. Getting aroused wasn't the problem. He just recalled what happened in Sho's car and Monday's dessert and he was ready to go. But Sho said not to cum. Jun shuddered to think what Sho would do if he did. He was sure Sho would somehow know if he cum without permission.  
  
The shooting went without a hitch. Sho didn't do anything out of the ordinary and Jun kept a respectful distance like always. Soon they were back on the bus heading back to Tokyo.  
  
When the bus arrived at their destination, Jun was the picture of calm after seeing Sho sleeping all through the ride back. He let the others go first while keeping in mind to leave before Sho did. He had survived the day.  
  
"Go on ahead." Sho gestured for Jun to leave first.  
  
"Thanks." Jun walked in front of him gladly. He was almost at the door when he felt Sho pushed two fingers in between his butt cheeks. "What the?!" He practically jumped out of the bus in shock.  
  
Sho sighed as he stepped down from the bus. "Just checking." It didn't escape him that Jun did not look comfortable in his seat. He held back his laughter when Jun's face coloured. He's not wearing the plug, but at least he knew that Jun had tried his gifts. "By the way, they are suitable for long wear."    
  
Jun watched as Sho walked away to enter the tv station first.  _Note to self, do homework._  
  
\---   
  
On Friday, Jun had solo work. He planned to catch up on his assignment after work as he fell asleep right away the night before. With Sho not around, that was one thing less to worry about for the day. Nothing to remind him of Saturday. He had a round of interviews and photo shoots for some idol magazines to do. All went without incident until the last interview of the day.  
  
"So are you going to do anything exciting this weekend?" One magazine reporter asked.  
  
"This weekend?" Jun pretended to recall his plans. "Nothing exciting."  _Being fucked by Sho._  
  
"Really? There must be something."  
  
Jun shook his head. "I'm just going to stay at home."  _Being fucked by Sho._  
  
"What do you do at home?"  
  
"Just reading."  _Being fucked by Sho._  
  
"In my earlier interview with Sakurai, he said he's going over to your place to eat. You're trying a new recipe."  
  
"He said what?" Jun asked surprised.  
  
"He said he's going to eat a cherry tart..." The reporter checked her notes. "With white custard. Did you forget?"   
  
Jun snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes. Yes, you're right." His wide smile hiding his mortification. He couldn't believe Sho actually said that. "Thank you for reminding me. Yes, I am trying a new recipe."   
  
"Can we get a picture of the tart once it's done?"  
  
"No! Definitely not." Jun laughed awkwardly. "I'm not sure it's going to work, so... Next question?"  
  
After successfully diverting the reporter from dangerous territory, Jun finished the interview without further surprises. When he got back into his car where his manager was waiting, he quickly sent a text to Sho.    
  
 **[Are you crazy? Why did you say that to the reporter? YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!]**  
  
A reply came seconds later. Sho was always so prompt with his replies.  
 **[Just because.]**  
  
Jun cursed out loud making his manager looked at him funny. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just got an annoying text." Jun shrugged and his manager started driving before he sent the next text.   
 **[Fuck you, Sakurai!]**  
  
Jun counted the seconds for Sho's reply to come.   
  
 **[Correction: FUCK ME, SAKURAI SHISHOU!]**  
  
While Jun was gritting his teeth trying to find a good come back, another text arrived.  
  
 **[While we're at it, why don't you wear your high school uniform tomorrow?]**  
  
 _The hell?!,_  Jun thought angrily.  
  
 **[Or is that too much for you, Matsumoto-kun~** ♥ **]**  
  
One emoticon described Jun's feelings:  **[凸(-_-) Fuck Off!!!]**  
  
Yes, Sho Sakurai was definitely not the Teacher of the Year.

  
_____________________________________________  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Notes:  
International Stadium Yokohama: Arashi never performed there yet (SMAP had). Larger than Kokuritsu.    
  
 _Shishou_ , 師匠: Master; Teacher.  
Personal preference. I could choose 'sensei', but not this time. 


	6. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday: Sakurai shishou is in the house.

Awkward.   
  
It was awkward.  
  
Jun watched as Sho tore off the foil and took a huge bite of his steak sandwich. Of the scenarios he ran in his mind of what would happen when Sho arrived on Saturday, this wasn't one of them. He set down the ice bucket with the bottle of red wine Sho brought over on his coffee table. "Is that your lunch?"  
  
Sho nodded, his mouth full with the juicy meat. "Yeah. Tadao makes the best sandwiches."  
  
"I would've have prepared food for you had you told me earlier." Jun was offended. He prided himself as being a good host at his own house.   
  
"Don't want to bother you." Sho said in between bites. "It's after two. Well past the time for lunch anyway." Before coming to Jun's house, he had changed clothes at his place after returning from a morning promotional shoot. "Tadao drove me here anyway, so might as well."  
  
Jun poured some orange juice into Sho's glass. "Anything else I can get you?"   
  
"No. I'm good." Sho drank the juice as Jun sat on the other half of the L-shaped couch. "You want some?" He offered Jun his sandwich.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"You sure?" Sho took another big bite. "This is good. Seriously good."  
  
"No, I already ate."  
  
"Come on, Jun." Sho pinched off a chunk of the sandwich and held it out to Jun. "Come and taste this."  
  
"No, I don..."  
  
"Jun." Sho leaned in and held the chunk in front of Jun's closed mouth. The delicious aroma made Jun's mouth water. "Open your mouth and eat it." The sandwich touched Jun's lips.  
  
Jun glared at Sho as he opened his mouth wide. The meat juice oozing into his mouth. He took over holding the sandwich from Sho.  
  
"What did I tell you? It's really good." Sho beamed when he saw Jun's surprised expression. Jun just grunted his agreement. "More?"   
  
Jun put a hand up. "No. I'm honestly full, Sho." He moved further on the length of his couch. Well, he wasn't being entirely honest, but it was better than blurting out, _'No, Sho. I don't want to eat much because I don't want anything nasty to come out when you fuck me in the ass later, capiche.'_   Yes, Jun did his reading. Hell, he spent yesterday and the whole sleepless night and morning doing his fucking homework.  
  
"Suit yourself." Sho continued eating his sandwich happily while Jun observed him from the side.  
  
 _Looks familiar_ , Jun thought to himself as he took note of Sho's appearance. Dark indigo straight-cut jeans paired with a red cardigan over slim-fit white shirt unbuttoned at the collar.  _If he had a tie..._  "Waku waku gakkou?" His mind recalled Arashi's charity event where they became teachers for a day teaching five lessons to make their students' days brighter everyday.   
  
"Oh?" Sho wiped his mouth with a napkin. The sandwich was nowhere in sight. "You noticed?" He grinned. "Since I'll be Sakurai shishou today, I thought I'd dress the part."  
  
Jun blinked dumb founded. "Don't tell me you have the lab coat too."  
  
"Of course, I do. In my bag." Sho pointed to the weekend bag he brought. "You've got your specs on, but why aren't you in your uniform? Cosplay not your thing?"  
  
Jun clenched his teeth, annoyed as Sho inspected his clothes. An old grey T-shirt with a black skull print on the chest over a pair of loose black sweatpants. "They don't fit." Hell yes, he had tried his high school uniform on too.  
  
Sho laughed. "Okay, okay." He drank the rest of his orange juice. "I don't think I have seen everything in your place before." He changed topic. "Mind giving me a house tour, Jun?"  
  
"Sure." Jun was happy to show his shishou around. The only place Sho had been in his open-concept apartment was the living room area. "As you can see, here's the living room. Behind the bookcase is the dining area and the kitchen." He stood up and Sho followed. They walked over to the mentioned spaces. "Behind the door here is my bedroom." He motioned to the arched wall behind the dining area which Sho first thought was just a feature wall with its deep groove and three grid mirror paneling.  
  
"Where's the door?"  
  
"This here. Just push it." Jun demonstrated. The mirror in the middle of the arch opened easily. "Just this one. The rest are decoration."  He stepped inside and switched on the lights. "Come in, Sho. This is my bedroom."    
  
"Nice..." Sho touched the wooden frame of the mirror door as he entered. He can't help smiling when the first thing he noticed was Jun's closet. They lined the left side of his bedroom. "I suppose the bathroom is behind one of the closet doors?"  
  
"You're right." Jun opened the closet closest to the mirror bedroom door. "Like Narnia." He grinned as they both went inside the bathroom. "Not a magical world, but close enough for me." His bathroom was sleek with a claw-foot bathtub facing a spacious glass-walled shower area. A folded black floor screen hid his state-of-the-art toilet from being seen from the bathtub.      
  
"Cool." Sho closed the doors when they both went back into the bedroom. Jun kept quiet as Sho turned and took in the sight of his bed. "A tatami platform?" He asked and Jun nodded. He walked closer to the bed, past the matching beige bed bench placed a metre away from the foot of the bed. The king-sized mattress dominated the middle of the raised tatami platform. The blinds were down on the tall windows framing the sides of the padded headboard. Light still filtered through and cast streaks of white on the items beside the mattress.  
  
There was the box he had gave Jun on Monday. Some of the contents were lined up on a wooden tray next to it. An empty tray on the opposite side. Sho's eyes went back to the full tray. The condoms, lubes and plugs neatly presented. He raised an eyebrow.  _Two plugs?_  The smallest and the largest one. He turned to Jun who was standing still behind him. "Are you wearing a plug now?"    
  
"Yes." Jun's mouth went dry.  
  
"Really?" Sho stepped closer and his right hand reached out behind Jun. "How long?"   
  
Jun shivered as Sho ran his fingers between his butt cheeks and tapped on the flared base of the plug. "Since this morning."  
  
A corner of Sho's lips lifted up. His eyes seemed to glow with mischief. "Well then..." He stepped back and motioned his left hand to the door. "Why don't you bring in my bag and the wine bucket here, Jun. Your lesson is starting soon."  


	7. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test: Sho kept true to his words.

"You are not putting on the lab coat." Jun narrowed his eyes on the offending garment Sho pulled out from his bag.

"If you say so." Sho shrugged and put the white coat on the bed bench. "Relax, Jun." He walked over to Jun who was standing next to the wine bucket on the left most edge of the tatami platform. Jun also placed two Bordeaux glasses and a wine opener on a silver tray next to the bucket. "This is a 2008 Cabernet Sauvignon from the Napa Valley, California." Sho uncorked the bottle with the wine opener and brought the cork to his nose. It reminded Jun of Sho in his butler drama. He placed the bottle back into the ice. The room was a bit warm. "We'll let it breathe for a while. In the mean time..." He met Jun's eyes before walking back and taking a seat on the bed bench. "Try putting the last plug in."

"What do you mean, Sho?" Jun asked apprehensive. Surely Sho didn't mean...

"Sakurai shishou." Sho corrected Jun immediately. "I want to see you take out the plug in you right now and put the largest one in." He kept his expression calm when Jun paled. "Matsumoto-kun, what's the safe word?"

"Vanilla." The answer came barely audible.

"Yes, vanilla." Sho gave Jun the opportunity to call it quits. "I will stop immediately. No questions asked." Minutes seemed to tick by before Jun replied.

"How..." Jun took a deep breath. This is what you want. You're the one who asked Sho. Don't chicken out now. Exhale. "How do you want me to do it?"

"Just do what you had done." Sho looked expectantly at the bed. "I want to watch how you do it."

Jun's heart was racing at the request. He had never masturbated in front of anyone before and the idea should mortify him, but it didn't. Instead his cock began to harden and his ass tighten on the plug inside him. "Okay."

"Sakurai shishou."

"Okay, Sakurai shishou." Jun repeated as he slowly made his way to the bed. He closed his eyes as he stood before Sho, hands clenching on the hem of his T-shirt.

Sho kept his face blank as he silently watched the play of emotions on Jun's face. His thick eyebrows drawing together as he inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself. A faint red began to creep up from his neck. Sho's eyes followed the bob of his Adam's apple as he gulped and then down to past the shirt hem to the crotch which showed signs of a hardening cock. Sho grinned. He wondered what kind of sexy thoughts were flashing in Jun's head right then. He hoped they would feature mostly him in the lead. "Matsumoto-kun, you can start by taking off your sweatpants." 

Jun opened his eyes in shock at Sho's command. "My pants?"

"Off." Sho waved a hand at the garment in question. Jun was taking too damn long. "Now." Jun complied, secretly glad Sho made the decision for him. He didn't think he would've moved without Sho's prompting. "The shirt and the underwear too." The two pieces of clothes joined the sweatpants on the floor. "Keep the glasses on." Sho stopped him from removing his thick black-rimmed square glasses. Jun stared down at Sho who was openly admiring his buff naked body. "No wonder you don't fit into your school uniform anymore. You are bigger than I remember." Sho met his stare. "You may proceed, Matsumoto-kun."

"Yes, Sakurai shishou." Jun turned and crawled on the mattress towards the tray with Sho's gifts. Pleasure and more arousal rose within Sho at the sight of the plug in Jun's hole. Unaware, Jun prepared the largest plug by putting on a condom and lubing it well. He chose the lube without the desensitising ingredient. He already used the numbing lube when he inserted the one in him then, so he thought he didn't need any more of it. And if truth be told, he liked a little burn with the breach. Just a little.

Jun refused to look back at Sho as he got into position. On his hands and knees wide apart. It was unlike his self-study in the bathroom with the full-length mirror, but he supposed it would have to do. His right hand shook when he began to pull the plug out of his hole.

Oh, he's really doing it. Sho grinned amused. He was definitely enjoying the view. Jun's body trembled as the plug came out. He could see the hole quivering at the loss. Jun placed the plug on the empty tray before taking the larger plug. He seemed to hesitate for a minute before putting the pointed tip on his hole.

Can I really do this?, Jun thought. When he tried it previously, he couldn't take more than an inch in. The tip was as thick as the widest part of the plug he just removed. He pushed the tip in, relaxed his muscles and concentrate. It was going to take a while.

Sho resisted touching his own cock as he watched Jun struggling with the plug. Sometimes he could hear a few groans escaped from his determined student. He kept track of the time by keeping an eye on the digital alarm clock next to the tray with the medium-sized used plug. It just past seven minutes and he could tell Jun was getting frustrated. It wasn't even half way in yet. He rolled up his sleeves and extracted a latex glove from his lab coat pocket. "Matsumoto-kun, stop."

Jun pulled the plug out and stretched his legs out to lie face down on the bed. He was tired and angry with himself. Putting the damn thing in was impossible. Hell, he was no longer hard. He felt so frustrated that he didn't notice Sho had joined him on the bed until he felt a whip on his left butt cheek. "What the hell?"

"A glove." Sho slipped his right hand into the glove and wiggled his fingers. "Let me help you." With the lube tube on his left hand and the large plug in his gloved hand, he beckoned Jun to the foot of the bed. "Come here, Matsumoto-kun."

Jun had a mind to say no, but he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Sho. He grudgingly crawled to the edge without once meeting Sakurai shishou's eyes. When he sat up with his feet touching the floor, Sho gave further instructions. "Lie back and get comfortable."

Sho kept his voice gentle as Jun wordlessly followed his direction. "Jun, listen to me." He dropped the role play. "Jun, look at me." He laid on his right side with his face hovering over Jun's. "It's okay. Your body's reaction is normal." Jun finally met his eyes. Sho read the unease. "Jun, should we stop? Vanilla?" 

Jun saw the concern in Sho's eyes. He can be an arrogant wicked bastard when he wanted to be, but Jun knew Sho would not intentionally hurt him, or anyone for that matter. Sho would stop, but Jun didn't want him to. Yes, he was frustrated and embarrassed, but he wanted to know. "No. I want to do it." He raised his body up to catch Sho's lips in a brief kiss. "I want you to fuck me today, Sho." He punctuated his desire with another kiss. "Please, Sakurai shishou."

Sho chuckled as he gently pushed Jun down. "Okay, Matsumoto-kun. It's time for some hands-on demonstration."


	8. Demo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demo: The practical lesson began.

"Why aren't you naked yet?" Jun asked feeling self-conscious sprawled without a stitch of cloth on his bed. 

  
"Hush, Matsumoto-kun." Sho sat on the bed bench after pulling it closer to the bed. "Practical lesson is about to start." 

  
"Yes, Sakurai shishou." Jun went back to his role. His lips quivering, suppressing his urge to giggle.

  
"Good boy." Sho put his hands on Jun's thighs. He ran them up and down along the toned muscles. "First, you have to relax."

  
Jun closed his eyes and tried to follow the breathing technique he did in Pilates. The contrasting sensation between Sho's gloved right hand and his bare left hand kneading his thighs was making it difficult for Jun to breath calmly. His body tensed when Sho started pushing his thighs open.

  
"Easy." Sho met his student's startled gaze. "Relax and open up for me." He nodded when Jun shifted and folded his legs back exposing his hole glistening with lube. "Very good, Matsumoto-kun." He pushed his legs as wide as he could go. 

  
Jun swallowed nervously. He noticed a different intensity in Sho's eyes. He bit back a moan when a gloved finger circled his hole before pressing gently on the spot between his hole and his balls.  _Sho's really doing it._  


  
"It's important to voice out how you feel, Matsumoto-kun." Sho gave more instruction as he continued his demonstration with his gloved hand. "For example, if I do this," he pushed a thumb inside, "Tell me, does it hurt?"

  
Jun bit his lower lip and shook his head.

  
"I said voice it out, Matsumoto-kun." Sho pulled the thumb out before pushing it back in. "Is it okay?" 

  
"Yeah..." Jun whimpered. He was not the type to be very vocal in bed.

  
"Is it good?" Sho repeated his actions.

  
"Yeah..."

  
"Yes, what, Matsumoto-kun?"

  
"Yes, Sakurai shishou."

  
A satisfied grin crossed Sho's face. "You did well with the plug, Matsumoto-kun." Jun's hole was used to the insertion that the breach didn't cause him pain. He replaced his thumb with two fingers. Jun's cock began to fill again when he crooked his fingers upwards to just brush against a sensitive gland. "Now what do you call this area, Matsumoto-kun?" 

  
The in and out movement of Sho's fingers into his arse and the deliberate pressure he put on the area in question had Jun raising his hips.

  
"What is it called, Matsumoto-kun?" 

  
The pressure increased the longer Jun didn't answer the question. "Pro..." A moan escaped him with another push. "Prostate."

  
"Does it feel good?"

  
"Yeah... Yes... Sakurai shishou." 

  
"Very good." Sho pulled his fingers out. "Now give me a condom, Matsumoto-kun."

  
Jun's right arm reached out for a condom on the tray and handed it over to Sho over his hardening cock. 

  
Sho tore the packaging open carefully. "Reward for getting it correct." He put the condom between his lips and leaned down on Jun's cock.

  
"Oh fuck." Jun raised slightly on his elbows watching intently as Sho put the condom on his cock with his mouth. No one ever did that to him before. "Fuck." Bye bye vanilla.

  
"Patient, Matsumoto-kun. We'll get to that part later." Sho admonished. "We have to finish this before we move on." He drew Jun's attention to the large plug. "Trust me. You need to pass that or you will fail the next part."

  
Jun's eyes went to Sho's crotch, but he couldn't see when Sho once again took his cock in his mouth. It had been a while since he saw Sho naked and he didn't recall ever seeing him fully erect. He moaned loudly when three fingers suddenly entered his hole.

  
"Not the time to be distracted, Matsumoto-kun." Sho massaged the inside of the hole and did some movements to stretch the hole. "Relax. Relax." Jun's thighs started to close as if trying to block the intrusion. Sho was having none of it. "Matsumoto-kun, hold your thighs apart now."

  
Jun did as he was told quickly. His hard cock bobbing when Sho kept brushing against his prostate. "Sakurai shishou, please..."

  
"Do you think you can take it now?" Sho took out his fingers and held the plug up.

  
"Yes, Sakurai shishou, yes." 

  
"Good." Sho added more lube on the plug before tapping the tip on Jun's quivering hole. "Ready?"

  
"Yes, Sakurai shishou." Jun tensed up when Sho began pushing the plug in.

  
"Relax. You can do this." Sho kept pushing the plug further. It was already half-way in. Up to the part where Jun had stopped earlier.

  
"Ahh..." Jun's fingers dug painfully on his thighs as if to counter the discomfort of the plug going further inside him. "Shit..."

  
"Relax. Just a bit more..." Sho didn't stop pushing the plug in. "A bit..."

  
"Stop. Please. Hold on." Jun shook his head. Breath hitching. "I can't do this, Sho." His cock losing a bit of its hardness.

  
Sho stopped. "Yes you can, Jun." He raised off his seat to lean over Jun. No more playing around. His left hand tipped Jun's chin up. "Just a little bit more." Their lips met. "You can do it, Jun." More small kisses. "Just concentrate on me."

  
Jun groaned as Sho resumed pushing the plug. "Sho... Please..."

  
"I know you can do it, Jun." Sho said between kisses. He didn't stop. "You're doing great." Jun's hands let go of his thighs to grab hold on Sho's back. "Just a bit..." 

  
A strong push slid the widest part of the plug inside. Jun made a noise of distress. 

  
"It's in, Jun." Only the flared base remained as anchor outside. Sho's slippery gloved hand glided over Jun's broad chest, easing him down. "Now take it easy. You took it all in, Jun. Relax..."

  
Jun shut his eyes trying to prevent his tears from coming out.  _People who said anal sex is good are lying bastards!_ While he was struggling to keep himself together, he didn't notice Sho had left him to get the wine until Sho spoke.

  
"Do you like your wine really cold, Jun?" Sho picked up the wine from the ice bucket.

  
"What?" Jun glared at Sho. He noticed the man had removed his glove. 

  
"Do you prefer your cabernet ice cold?" Sho repeated as he poured a splash of wine in his glass. He grimaced when he took a sip.  _That is definitely a sacrilege._  


  
Jun threw his glasses away. The temperature of the wine was the least of his worries. 

  
Looking at Sho all unruffled made him pissed. "No, Sakurai. The damn thing felt really warm when you brought it here. Had I known you'd be drinking it much later than I expected, I'd leave it to cool on its own."  

  
"You really need some of this." Sho poured a generous amount of the liquid in his glass before putting the bottle down on the silver tray. "You need to relax, Jun."

  
"Shut up!" Jun said still lying down. His right arm covering his eyes, his legs spread and dangling on the side of the bed platform. "You're not the one with a plug in his ass."

  
"Which is exactly what you wanted, Jun." Sho shrugged as he stood in between Jun's legs. The wine in his right hand. "Okay, well, not exactly. You want me in your ass which I will be." Jun frowned up at that statement. "Believe you me, Jun." Their eyes met. "My cock will be in you today." His lips curved up with wicked intention. "And you will fucking love it."

  
Jun's cock twitched at Sho's dark promise. He narrowed his eyes at the absolute look of confidence Sho carried. "What if I called 'vanilla'?"

  
"I'll stop, of course." Sho smirked. "And of course you will regret it." He ran his left hand on his tenting crotch. "You will regret missing this." 

  
Jun's pink tongue jut out to unconsciously wet his lips. "No, I won't."

  
"Oh yes, you will." Sho brought his right knee up to push the flared base of the plug. "Do you know why?" He taunted Jun. Pleased to see Jun's cock filling up again. "Because you're curious. Curious to feel a cock in your ass. Curious to feel me fucking you." He put more pressure on the base causing Jun to squirm. "I know you Jun, and I know how to fuck. When you add those two factors together, what do you get, Matsumoto-kun?"

  
Jun hated Sho at that moment. Hated that Sho was right.  _Always fucking right!_  "Shut up and give me the damn wine."

  
"Come, sit up." Sho put his knee off the platform and motioned for Jun to scoot over to the edge. "Does it still hurt?" Jun grunted in reply as he moved to comply. "Slowly, Jun, slowly."

  
Jun sat gingerly. Careful not to put too much pressure on the plug. It was uncomfortable. The feel of lube on his arse and down his thighs were annoying too. It was messy just as he had expected. He had laid down a plastic sheet cover on the tatami under and around his mattress. Cleaning up would be a bitch if he hadn't planned ahead. The bed sheets and mattress protector can be easily cleaned and bought, but the custom tatami floors, no way. If Sho noticed it, he hadn't said a word.

  
"The wine is too cold for the great taste to come out, so I'll warm it up for you." Sho grinned cheekily before sipping a mouthful of the red liquid. 

  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jun looked at Sho bending down towards him. Sho pointed at his full mouth and then at Jun's. "That's disgusting!"

  
Sho swallowed as he straightened up. "Why so boring, Jun?" He sighed. "Fine, I'll get you another glass."

  
"I am not boring!" Jun really hated Sho. "Do it again!"

  
"As you wish." Sho took another mouthful, put the glass on the platform and bowed down again. He almost pulled back in reflex when Jun grabbed hold of his head and pulled him down harshly. The cool liquid spilled out of his lips a second before Jun's mouth met his.

  
Jun drank in whatever liquid managed to enter his mouth. He could feel the rest of the wine sliding down his neck and chest. His tongue probed deep into Sho's mouth, licking away traces of the wine on the man's tongue, teeth, the inside of his cheeks and lips, everywhere his tongue could reach and his lips could suck. 

  
Sho moaned before he had Jun's face between his hands and pushed him back. "That's the spirit." He pulled Jun back for another war of tongues that had Jun breathless when they next part.

  
Jun loosened his hold on Sho as the man went down to trace the red trails on Jun's chin, neck and chest. He moaned when Sho licked on a particularly sensitive spot at the back of his neck. When Sho sucked on it lightly, he held on to his shoulders. "Don't leave a mark there." He managed to blurt out.

  
Sho resumed licking the spot. "I know. I won't leave a trace." He pulled back for another deep kiss with Jun. "I know what I'm doing."

  
"If you know what you're doing," Jun enquired between kisses, "why aren't you naked yet, idiot?"

  
Sho chuckled. "Come strip me then, smart ass." He stood back, arms open.

  
Jun flinched slightly when he got to his feet. His body was getting used to the plug, but not all was fine and dandy. 

  
"You okay?" Sho reached out to Jun's waist to steady him. 

  
"I'm fine."

  
"Take it slow. We have all day."

  
Jun removed Sho's hands from his waist. "I'm not that fragile." He sized up the appearance of the man in front of him. "Don't move, Sho." His hands already on the first button of the red cardigan.

  
"Take your time."

  
"I will." Jun grinned mischieviously as he popped open another button and another. The cardigan gaped open. He slid his palms up Sho's chest, circling when he felt his hard nipples before rolling the cardigan off his shoulders. 

  
"Can you pass me the wine?" Sho tipped his head to his glass as Jun tugged the cardigan sleeve off his right hand.

  
Jun raised an eyebrow as he handed the glass to him. "I think it's still too cold."

  
"Yeah, well." Sho sipped the red liquid. "I need to cool down a bit."

  
The grin on Jun's lips widened at Sho's admission. "Let me help you cool down even more." He took off the red cardigan completely off the hot man. Then he slowly untucked the slim-fit white shirt and began unbuttoning from the bottom.   

  
"I'd like that very much." Sho replied amused as he followed the trail of Jun's fingers releasing the buttons unhurriedly. He sucked in a breath every time the fingers brushed against his tight abdomen. His busy schedule coupled with his resolve to gently initiate Jun in his first man-on-man sexual experience had resulted in him being celibate since he last had his health screening. He didn't even relieve himself to build up his patience. It had been a very long time since he had an anal virgin. He wouldn't be able to look Jun in the eye if he messed it up by cumming too soon or something embarrassing like that.

  
Jun struggled to keep his fingers from shaking with excitement as he finished unbuttoning the white shirt. "Give me your left hand." Sho lifted his hand and he unbutton the cuff. "Now your right." The glass transferred hands before Jun unbutton the right cuff. He took a couple of steps to stand behind Sho and slid the shirt of his shoulders. He couldn't resist kissing the exposed sloping shoulders as he pulled the shirt down. Sho's shoulders never fail to amuse and entice him.

  
Sho shook off the sleeves one by one and let the garment fell to the floor. Jun was now massaging his shoulders and back. Occasionally planting kisses along his neck, spine and shoulder blades. He downed the remainder of his wine. "Delicious..."

  
"Yeah?" Jun came back to face Sho. "Give me a taste." He took the glass from Sho and flicked his tongue all over Sho's lips. Sho smiled as he opened his mouth inviting Jun to explore deeper, but the invitation was rejected as Jun turned to place the glass down.

  
"Tastes all warm and better inside." Sho chuckled.

  
"Later." Jun beamed as he tapped his fingers on Sho's belt buckle. "I'm supposed to cool you down remember." He sat back on the platform so that he was eye level with Sho's crotch. He winced a bit feeling the plug once again. He better return to the best distraction, Sho's lean muscular body.

  
"Oh yeah. You should do that." Sho placed a hand on his obvious bulge, tracing along the jeans' zip. "This feels really hot."

 

Jun's eyes gleamed with anticipation. No words passed his lips as he unbuckled Sho's belt and pulled it off. The jeans slid down slightly. Then he released the button and carefully pulled down the zip over Sho's trapped cock. Sho hissed as the zipper slightly grazed along his length. The jeans pooled around his ankles to reveal a white designer boxer brief stretched to its limit. "Step out of your jeans, Sho."

  
Sho did as he was told. "Like what you see?" 

  
Jun took his time taking on the prime visual display in front of him. Sho looked even more amazing in the flesh than the half-nude magazine spread he did a few years ago. The magazine he hid in the storage under his mattress. He would die if Sho found out he had a copy of the magazine. He first bought it as a material to make fun of Sho, but when he saw the photos, he was struck by how unexpectedly erotic Sho looked. Judging from the sold out and reprinting notices from the publisher, he was willing to bet that he wasn't the only one who wondered and fantasized about what Sho would be like naked and in bed. But unlike many others, he was going to find out. Tough luck.    

  
Taking a deep breath, Jun hooked his fingers on the boxer brief and pulled it down revealing Sho's thick, hard cock, slightly larger than the plug inside him.  _Oh fuck!_  


  
Sho saw the apprehension in Jun's eyes. Weeks of no release and the prospect of fucking a virgin hole made him harder than usual. "Give me a condom, Jun."

  
The request broke Jun's stare at Sho's cock. "Condom? Ah, yes." He reached out to find the right one to fit. "Is this okay?" He held up one for approval.

  
"Yes." Sho had stepped off his underwear. "Would you like to put it on me?"

  
"Yeah." Jun's fingers trembled as he tore off the packaging. Finally, Sho allowed him to touch his cock. After being left wondering and frustrated at not being able to reciprocate in kind in the past weeks, Jun was eager to please. He slowly rolled the condom over Sho's bulbous crown and down his hot shaft with a thick vein running on its side. He never gave a blowjob before, but his mouth opened to engulf the crown only to feel two fingers pressing down on his tongue.

  
"Only the condom. Not your mouth." Sho slid his fingers in and out of Jun's mouth until he felt him sucking on them before taking them away. "Now lube my cock. Oh, and Jun, don't cum until I said so."

  
Jun nodded and squeezed a generous amount of lube on his hand. If he's going to have the cock in him, there was no such thing as too much lube. He almost moaned with Sho as he spread the lube all over Sho's cock. Sho's voice became deeper and huskier the more aroused he was, Jun noticed. He would get the fucking he wanted soon enough. He was right. Sho felt his patience wearing thin and knelt down to take Jun's hard cock in his mouth. Jun shuddered in surprise at the assault. "Fuck!"

  
"Yes." Sho released Jun's cock with a pop. "I'm going to fuck you. How do you want it, Jun?" He had to keep reminding himself that Jun had never done it and he had to be patient. It was not easy.

  
"I..." Jun was still reeling from Sho's sudden blowjob. The man was so good with his mouth. "You behind me, I guess...?" He answered hesitantly. He had decided early on that he definitely did not want Sho to see pain across his face because he knew Sho would stop, vanilla or no.  

  
"Go get on your hands and knees then." Sho prodded Jun to move into position. "You look so good, Jun." He joined Jun on the bed, pulling the plug out slowly. 

  
Jun groaned at the loss. Relief that the discomfort had eased, yet anxious of what was to come next. 

  
"Relax, Jun. You can take all of me. I'll go slow." Sho kneaded his hands along Jun's tensed back. The gaping hole tempting him to break his promise and take Jun hard and fast. He slid his lubed cock several times along Jun's butt crack. Jun moaned with both anticipation and trepidation. "And remember, don't cum until I told you to, okay, Jun?"

  
Jun gave a weak yes. He didn't really care. He wanted it to be done with because the wait was killing him.

  
"I'm going in now." Sho held his cock in one hand while the other steady Jun's hip. Jun hissed when the crown breached past the sphincter. "Relax, Jun, please relax." Sho stopped. The tightness made it very difficult for him to go deeper.

Jun willed his tense body to relax. He took deep breaths and exhaled slowly. Sho pushed in another inch causing Jun to wince. "You better know what the fuck you're doing, Sakurai." He gritted out.

  
Sho leaned closer to place a kiss on Jun's spine. His hands moving up and down Jun's thighs and kneaded his butt cheeks before moving along his sides and reached around to pinch his nipples. 

  
Jun arched his neck up with the stimulation Sho inflicted on his body.  _Oh, the man knew what he was doing._  Another inch went in, the discomfort almost unnoticable with Sho tugging on Jun's thick hair and rubbing a nipple roughly. "More..."

  
Sho grunted and snapped his hip pushing more of his length into Jun. Jun nearly sobbed. He meant to ask how much more left to go. His curse died at his lips when he felt Sho tugging on his cock. 

  
"You're doing good, Jun. So tight." Sho's breath warm on the side of his neck. "Just a little bit more." The hand pumping his cock also tugged on his balls. "Don't cum yet."

  
"Get it done already!" Jun just wanted it to be over. "Fuck!" His arms nearly left the bed when Sho pulled his hips back as he drove the rest of his cock inside Jun's tight hole. "Fuck..." 

  
Sho stopped moving and held Jun in place. "Jun, are you okay?" Jun didn't answer, so Sho remained still to let Jun be accustomed to him inside his body. Only his hands roamed over ease Jun's tensed thighs, ass and back. 

  
When the burn lessened, Jun experimentally rocked his arse on Sho's cock. Sho clamped down his teeth and silently endured the test. First he heard whimpers and then they turned into moans as Jun began to increase his speed. He also tried tightening and loosening his inner muscles, delighting in the moans and groans of encouragement from Sho. When he craved more pressure, Jun turned his head to look at the man behind him. "Sho, I'm ready. I need more." 

  
"Okay." Sho pulled out his cock until the base of the crown and pushed back in. 

  
"More. I can take it, Sho, damn you. More!"

  
Sho smirked. "Just as long as you don't cum until I said so." With that reminder he speared in and out of Jun's hole without mercy.

  
Jun lost all coherent thought when Sho angled his cock to hit prostate gland. He didn't even know what sound he was making. "Fuck! I'm cumming!"

  
Sho kept his angle and fast and deep pace. "No, you don't." He grabbed the base of Jun's cock. "Not yet."

  
"Let me cum, Sho." In between the slaps of flesh and their moans and groans, Jun grew desperate for release. "Please, let me cum!" Sho just kept pumping his cock in and out driving Jun delirious. "Please, please..." A particularly strong jab on his prostate pushed Jun past caring. He reached under him and tugged Sho's grip away from his cock. Sho didn't break his rhythm and on his next push sent Jun over the edge.

  
Jun's climax surprised Sho. "Fuck you, Jun." He sped up his pumping, fucking Jun through his orgasm. The muscles tightening around his cock like a vise. He knew he wouldn't last long. After several strokes, Sho's warm cum filled his condom inside Jun's body. "Fuck."

  
Sho pulled out from Jun after catching his breath. A satisfied laugh escaped him. "Well, that took the edge off." His cock still hard. He looked at Jun's relaxed body, face down on the bed. "Hey Jun, are you okay?"

  
No reply.

  
"Jun...?" He lay down on his side parallel to Jun. "Jun, can you hear me?" Sho held his breath for a few seconds before sighing with relief when he heard soft snores. He rather not have a repeat of fainting sex partners episodes ever again. After studying Jun's sleeping face, he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "How typical. I should have wrote to sleep well too."

  
"Well, I guess that's the end of this lesson." Sho said to himself as he stood up. He looked down at his cock. "No second round for now. Time to clean up and hit the cold shower."

 


End file.
